According to You Songfic
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Inspired by the song According to You by Orianthi WARNING FEMSLASH AND MINOR LANGUAGE Liley


_**(You see an empty room and the door is shut… its quiets, until you start hearing something that sounds like a piano, then you hear 'Bring Me to Life' being sung softly. Then the lights begin to get dimmer until the beat starts to quicken then the lights begin to flicker until the first chorus starts playing the yellow and white lights start flashing as the door opens revealing a brunette girl with a black hoodie on with the hood over her head looking down at the ground before looking up with the hair in her face then she moves it out of the way takes a few steps in then stops and holds her hands up in Edge like fashion and similar pyro goes off in the form of sparklers then she takes the hood down then takes off the jacket revealing a title belt around her waist and she makes her way to the computer chair)**_

_**M: Hello everyone, yes it's me Mandy… long time no see huh? Well I hope I can bring you guys updates more often now, but I can't promise anything except that I will try my best to do so. Oh I bet you are wondering what this is (I hold up the title) Well… (I get interrupted by Paramore's Brick by Boring Brick playing) Umm ok (I watch as a blonde girl comes into the room and walks right up to me) Well hello there Tay**_

_**T: I want a rematch…**_

_**M: Well you have to earn one remember there is someone else that's gunning for this title too**_

_**T: But… but… I deserve a rematch I was this close *I hold up my finger and thumb with about an inch between them* to beating you, if I hadn't of slipped I would have won. And you know it.**_

_**M: Hmmm we'll figure out something, but as for now you need to say hello to all our fans that we've had to neglect for a while, I know you missed them.**_

_**T: What we're on now? *I look at the computer* Oh hi guys, are you glad to see me? Sorry for the delay on… well everything but finals really kicked my butt this year, but now I'm done with school for the semester and I've got the whole summer off, and as you can guess, the first place I went was here to see my baby *I sit in Mandy's lap and hold her***_

_**M: Aww that's so sweet, well how about we do this fic then we spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want ok Tay?**_

_**T: Mmm I'm liking the way you think, ok so without further delay, we bring to you this songfic…**_

According to You

**According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.**

Lilly is moving around the room cleaning off shelves and such, trying to keep the apartment somewhat cleaner than it normally is.

"Ugh! No that doesn't go there, you always get this wrong." Mikayla, Lilly's fiancé, yells as she takes the vase Lilly had just cleaned off, then put it back exactly where Lilly was about to place it.

**According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind.**

"Oh my god would you just make up your mind?" Mikayla says as Lilly looks through a wedding cake magazine.

"Mickie, this needs to be perfect, it is our wedding after all."

"Ugh, I hate that nickname... Just hurry up and choose ok?" Mikayla says then gets up and walks to the other room.

Lilly looks on as Mikayla walks out then looks down because she can feel a few tears forming then she mumbles under her breath, "I just wanted this to be perfect."

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you.  
**

Lilly is getting ready to go out with Mikayla and a few of their friends, she is just finishing up on her make-up when Mikayla knocks on the door.

"Come on, hurry up everyone is waiting."

"Mik don't worry we've still got half an hour, I'm almost done anyway."

Mikayla walks in and looks at Lilly, "You're seriously not wearing that are you?"

"Why what's wrong with it?" Lilly said as she looks down at her simple blue and while dress she had just bought that day.

"It looks like a mess… well I guess it'll do though, we don't have time for you to get changed, come on." Mikayla then grabs Lilly by the arm and they hurry down the stairs to where their friends were sitting and talking.

**But according to her, I'm beautiful, incredible, she can't get me out of her head. According to her I'm funny, irresistible, everything she ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. She's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.**

Lilly and Mikayla walk into the room and their friends look at Lilly.

"Oh wow Lilly you look…" one of Mikayla's friends begins to speak but Mikayla interrupts.

"I know I told her not to wear that but she refused to listen." Mikayla comments making Lilly feel bad about how she is dressed, then she starts to head out of the room as Mikayla starts talking with her friends.

Lilly begins to head upstairs to change quickly but she stops when she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey where you headin' to?" Came the voice of Lilly's Tennessee-born best friend, Miley.

"Just upstairs, I forgot something." Lilly lied trying to hide the real reason.

Miley walks up the steps and gives Lilly a hug, "It's good to see you, we haven't seen each other in so long."

"I know I'm sorry." Lilly said as she gladly returned the hug.

"You don't have to be sorry, I know you've been busy with school, work, getting married."

Lilly's eyes widened, "What? Married psh…" she tried to play it off because she and Mikayla decided to keep their engagement a secret for a while, but seeing she failed miserably she caved, "How did you know?"

Miley simply smiled and took Lilly's hand and showed touched Lilly's ring finger, which was sporting a huge rock of an engagement ring, "If you're going to keep it a secret you might wanna consider hiding something this big on your finger." Miley let out a small giggle as she let go of Lilly's hand.

Lilly blushed, she knew Miley had always been so observant, "I uhh, I should go get my stuff upstairs." she said then began heading up the stairs again.

"You know she's wrong."

Lilly stopped at those words coming from her friend's mouth and she turned around, "What do you mean?"

"You look beautiful in that dress Lilly, don't change out of it." Miley said simply before walking back out to the others in the other room.

**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place.**

Lilly was sitting next to Mikayla at the restaurant about to take a sip of her drink when Mikayla accidentally bumped her arm, causing Lilly to spill her drink on her dress.

"Aww Lilly, I just can't take you anywhere can I?" Mikayla said with a laugh in her voice then she turned back to her friends.

"Here, let me help." Miley said from the seat on the other side of Lilly and she begins dabbing a napkin on Lilly's dress, "Good thing it was just water." Miley added getting a small laugh out of Lilly

**According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**

Later Lilly and Miley had found themselves a little more involved in the conversations that were going on and they had even started to enjoy themselves a bit.

Lilly laughed at something Mikayla said then she began to speak, "Oh wait that wasn't even the funniest part, then we…" Mikayla interrupted her.

"No Lilly you always give away the funny part, let me tell it." Mikayla then went on to tell the rest of the story.

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the one who puts up with it. According to you. According to you.  
**

Later after the food was delivered Lilly found herself deep in conversation with Miley.

"Oh remember the time we tried to get your dad and my mom together?"

"Ugh don't remind me, my dad still won't let that go. Especially since when I came home and sat down a fish fell out of my shirt."

Lilly tried to hide her laughter but she failed miserably, "I'm sorry about that." Lilly said between laughs as she remembered she was the reason a fish was in her shirt, she was so into the conversation with Miley she didn't even hear Mikayla trying to get her attention.

Miley couldn't help but laugh as well, "It's ok, it ended up being a pretty good day in the end… I got my best friend back."

"LILLY!" Mikayla yelled causing Lilly to jump and spill some food on herself.

"What?"

"Oh my god you have a short attention span" she sees the food on Lilly, "Umm go get cleaned up."

Lilly looked down then got up and headed to the bathroom, and Miley followed behind her to help.

**But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible, she can't get me out of her head. According to her I'm funny, irresistible, everything she ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. She's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.  
**

Lilly and Miley walk into the bathroom and Lilly immediately goes over to the towel dispenser and starts trying to get the food off of her dress, "God I am such a klutz sometimes."

Miley just shakes her head as she grabs another towel and starts helping Lilly, "You're not a klutz Lilly, this wasn't even your fault." As she dabs the towel on Lilly she begins giggling some.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering the last time we did this, remember? Middle school dance, Jake Ryan, you went in the punch bowl and I hit the food table?"

Lilly couldn't help but laugh at that memory, "We were so blind back then weren't we? I mean come on, Jake Ryan? Look at where he is now." then Lilly's smile went away, "That just proves how much of a klutz I am."

Miley frowned when she heard that then went over and hugged Lilly, "No you're not Lilly, you're smart, beautiful and just flat out incredible. I could never get you out of my head all through high school and college." Miley's eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

Lilly pulled away slightly and looked at Miley, "Wait… you liked me, like me back then?" Miley just lowered her head and nodded slightly, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You had Oliver then when he left you got into Mikayla after she quit singing and went to college with us, I didn't want to get in the way."

"But still you should have told me, we used to tell each other everything…" there was a moment or so of silence before Lilly broke it again, "Do you still like me that way now?"

Miley looked up, "What? Psh no psh.. I got over that.." she lied very badly.

Lilly just smiled and shook her head, "I liked you back then too."

Miley looked up in shock but she got an even bigger shock when Lilly leaned forward and kissed her, the kiss would have lasted longer if not for someone walking in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mikayla said as she walked in and saw the two then stormed out.

**I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Ooooh nooo. Why can't you see me through her eyes? It's too bad you're making me deee-cide.  
**

A few hours later Mikayla and Lilly were at home talking about what had happened at the restaurant, Mikayla was mostly yelling.

"I can't believe you Lilly, I mean we are engaged!" Mikayla held up her hand showing her ring, "What did I do to make you go to that… that… that slut."

Lilly was already mad as it was from Mikayla not letting her try to explain and now Mikayla calling Miley, her best friend, a slut just sent her over, "You want to know what you did? You did nothing its what you didn't do. You don't appreciate me, I feel like I'm hated sometimes when you're with me. But when I'm with Miley I don't feel that, I feel like I'm loved, like I'm wanted, why can't you see me like she does?"

"I do, Lilly, but…"

"No you don't, I can see that you don't, so you know what? I'm out of here." Lilly then walks up stairs and begins packing clothes in a bag.

Mikayla walks in and sees, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere that I'm wanted." Lilly stood up, walked passed Mikayla then walked down to the door but stopped when Mikayla started yelling for her.

"Wait! Lilly I'm sorry you're right, please stay."

Lilly looked at Mikayla then shook her head before heading out of the door.

**(solo)**

Lilly walked up to the front door of a house and knocked and waited for it to answer.

The door opens and Lilly smiles as she sees Miley who has a shocked look as she sees her, "Lilly? What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here? I kinda had to leave my house."

"Oh my god, Lilly I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, yes you can stay." Miley grabs Lilly's bag and lets Lilly in.

"No its not, I need to be thanking you."

"Why?"

"You made me see what I needed, and what I need I can't get from Mikayla, I have to find someone else."

Miley looked a lil upset, "Oh well, what is it that you need?"

Lilly just smiles then steps up to Miley, "I'm not exactly sure yet, but I'm sure it's near here."

**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right.**

Almost a year later Lilly was walking down a street in LA towards a recording studio when she accidentally bumps into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry."

"No its fine I wasn't watch…" the girl stopped when she looked up, "Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes widened, "Mikayla?"

"Ummm how have you been?" Mikayla asks a feeling awkward.

"I've been good, how are you?"

"I'm alright…" Mikayla looked at Lilly not wanting to say what she wanted to but she decided to, "I've missed you."

Lilly gave her a small smile, "I've missed you too, Mik"

Mikayla smiled when Lilly said that, "Hey I was off to get some lunch do you want too.." Mikayla never finished because someone came out from the recording studio and hugged Lilly.

"Hey babe." Miley said as she wrapped her arms around Lilly.

"Hey yourself, look who I bumped in to."

Miley looked at Mikayla and smiled, "Hi Mikayla"

"Oh its you, how are you treating my girl that you stole?"

"Hey I didn't steal her you…" Miley went to defend herself but Lilly stopped her.

"No Miley" Lilly said then turned to Mikayla, "Mik, she didn't do anything, I made the decision to leave you."

"Why?"

"Because you made me feel stupid and useless, like I couldn't do anything right…."

**But according to her I'm beautiful, incredible, she can't get me out of her head. According to her I'm funny, irresistible, everything she ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it baby tell me what I got to lose. She's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. [you, you] According to you. [you, you]  
**

"…but when I'm with Miley she makes me feel beautiful, incredible, everything that you made me feel she makes me feel the exact opposite. She loves me for everything you said I wasn't Mik, and if you can't accept that then… I don't want to see you ever again." Lilly said then took Miley's hand.

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.**

Mikayla saw them grab each other's hands as they walked away and saw something that made her feel sick, she saw engagement rings.

**End**

_**M: Wow how about that?**_

_**T: Absolutely awesome, we hope you liked it, and sorry for the unexpected hiatus, hopefully we'll be updating more often from now on.**_

_**M: Well until next time, I'm Mandy and this is Taylor (wraps my arm around Tay's shoulder) Bye (waves)**_

_**T: (stops waving) Ok I want a rematch now**_

_**M: (giggles) Well you have to talk to Cassie about how you'll figure out who gets a shot at it**_

_**T: UGH! Fine. (looks at the computer and sees its still on) Ooops sorry bye guys**_


End file.
